La Mort découverte
by Windr3aver
Summary: Une étrange et jolie fleur bleue aux pouvoirs troublants. Pourra-t-elle à elle seule semer le désordre dans un petit village tranquille ? Une panique causée dans un troupeau de moutons va attirer les sbires de New Path, qui se demanderont quoi faire de la substance magique découverte. Ainsi s'ouvre la route de la construction d'une société totalitaire sous l'emprise de la drogue...


_Au bord de la source, l'attirant irrésistiblement, il y avait une fleur, dont la tige était anormalement longue, une fleur bleue comme l'azur, qui le frôlait de ses larges pétales. D'autres fleurs, d'innombrables fleurs, remplissaient l'air de leurs parfums. Les yeux du rêveur n'arrivant pas à se détacher de la fleur bleue, cette contemplation le remplissait de sentiments tendres._ (Novalis, Heinrich von Ofterdingen)

CHAPITRE I : Un berger fleur bleue

John Yorke était un fermier bosseur du Kansas. Son élevage de moutons, bien entretenu, avoisinait les cent cinquante têtes. Son souci principal en ce mois de janvier, mois hivernal s'il en est, consistait à dénicher un pré praticable par son troupeau, étant donné que l'herbe à paître gelait et ne fournissait pas de nourriture suffisante. John parcourait depuis deux bonnes heures les plaines et les collines juxtaposées à la ferme. Cet hiver était particulièrement dur : il lui fallut aller loin, toujours plus loin, et il percevait l'épuisement grandissant de ses têtes. Même son chien, Ronald, habituellement si vaillant, commençait à traîner la patte.

Le berger aperçut tout à coup un coin d'étendue verte, à côté d'un petit bois. Ce fut la première fois qu'il était obligé d'aller si loin, il ne connaissait pas encore ce pré-là. Constatant qu'il pourrait cette année encore conserver l'intégralité de son troupeau en bonne santé, et se faire un bon prix pour la laine dont les habitants du village proche raffolaient, John ressentit un soulagement intérieur. En effet, l'électricité fonctionnait mal et son prix augmentait loin des villes, en ces temps de guerre ; alors les gens des petites communes préféraient se vêtir chaudement et raviver les feux des foyers plutôt que d'allumer les chauffages, quitte à acheter de grandes quantités de la précieuse toison pour fournir toute la famille.

Mais le berger ressentit également de l'inquiétude, qui venait troubler par petites bouffées la joie que lui inspirait cette chance inespérée, la découverte d'un pré quasi intact malgré les rigueurs du gel. La forme du bois était étrange, voire déconcertante : de loin, il paraissait concentré et touffu au centre, mais de plus en plus dispersé en périphérie. Sa forme ressemblait à celle d'une étoile au noyau flamboyant qui jette ses rayons dans toutes les directions, rayons qui s'écartent les uns des autres à mesure qu'ils s'éloignent du centre. Le bois était ainsi étrangement régulier, comme s'il avait été dessiné par un super-géométre de talent, ou bien un architecte sylvain.

John résolut d'amener son troupeau sur le pré, tout en restant sur son extrémité la plus opposée au bois. Outre cette forme de grande étoile de couleur vert sombre, la présence éventuelle de bêtes sauvages n'était pas négligeable. John était également chasseur, il s'était muni d'un fusil : sa devise était du même genre que le dicton "on n'est jamais trop prudent". Ses cent quatre-vingt moutons se placèrent paisiblement sur le bord du pré, semblant ne pas prêter attention à ce bois dont ils s'étaient maintenant fort rapprochés. Ronald était aux aguets, John avait chargé son fusil. Il savait par ailleurs que les autres bergers du village suivraient sans doute ses pas, ce qui multiplierait le nombre de chasseurs prêts à tuer les loups ou les sangliers.

L'après-midi s'avançait inexorablement. Il n'y avait aucun incident à signaler, les moutons se nourrissaient sans l'ombre d'un croc ou d'une défense. Le bois n'avait pas l'air d'être peuplé d'autre chose que d'insectes et de baies ; cela venait peut-être de sa structure en étoile et de sa petitesse. Regardant distraitement le sol à ses pieds, accroupi non loin des arbres, John vit des fleurs qui lui semblaient de plus en plus belles à mesure qu'il les fixait des yeux. Elles étaient d'un bleu vif, saisissant, d'une opacité terrible, et semblaient exhaler des effluves de mélancolie. John approcha son nez pour respirer leur odeur : douce et envahissante à la fois, c'était comme si la mélancolie le prenait au corps, remplaçant ses cellules vitales par des atomes de _spleen_. Les heures semblaient des minutes.


End file.
